Marvel: Ultimate Alliance (Reboot)
Marvel: Ultimate Alliance is an action open-world role-playing beat'em'up video game and reboot of the 2006 Marvel Comics video game of the same name and based on the characters from Marvel Comics. SUMMARY: CHARACTERS: PLAYABLE CHARACTERS: * Spider-Man * Captain America * Iron Man * Thor * Wolverine * Storm * Hulk * She-Hulk * Nova * Cyclops * Spider-Woman * Marvel Girl * Captain Marvel * Black Panther * Hawkeye * Black Widow * Colossus * Mr. Fantastic * Invisible Woman * Human Torch * Thing * Shadowcat * Daredevil * Elektra * Luke Cage * Iron Fist * Jewel * Moon Knight * Dr. Strange BOSSES: * Dr. Doom * Baron Mondo * Ultron * Loki Faufeyson * Wrecker * Thunderball * Piledriver * Bulldozer * Dr. Octopus * Venom * Shocker * Magneto * Juggernaut * Mystique * Pyro * Crimson Dynamo * Abomination * Leader * Mandarin * Man-Ape * Screaming Mini * Beetle * Moonstone * Power Man * Fixer * Red Skull * Taskmaster * Tiger Shark * Attuma * Dragon Man * Trapster * M.O.D.O.K. NON-PLAYABLE CHARACTERS: * Nick Fury * Maria Hill * Phil Coulson * J.A.R.V.I.S. * H.E.R.B.I.E. * Alicia Masters * Happy Hogan * Professor X * Ancient One * Mary Jane Watson * Uatu the Watcher * Pepper Potts * Winter Soldier * Odin LOCATIONS: * New York City * Wakanda * Asgard * Stark Enterprises * X-Mansion * Danger Room * S.H.I.E.L.D. Heli-Carrier * Avengers Mansion * Sanctum Sanctorum * Avengers Tower * Baxter Building * Castle Doom * Atlantis * Ryker's Island * Hydra Island * A.I.M.'s Headquarter * Mandarin's Palace * Genosha VOICE CAST: * Drake Bell as Spider-Man * Brian Bloom as Captain America * Matthew Mercer as Iron Man * Dave Boat as Thor * Fred Tatasciore as Hulk, Juggernaut * Steven Blum as Wolverine, Taskmaster * Susan Dailan as Storm * Grey Griffin as Captain Marvel, Mystique * Tara Strong as Mary Jane Watson * Kevin Michael Richardson as Man-Ape * James C. Mathis III as Black Panther * Peter MacNicol as Dr. Octopus * Diedrich Bader as Shocker * Nolan North as Cyclops, Deadpool, Bulldozer * Vanessa Marshell as Black Widow * John Eric Bentley as Nick Fury * Clark Gregg as Phil Coulson * Kari Wuhrer as Maria Hill * Chris Cox as Hawkeye * James Sie as Mandarin, Ancient One * Jim Ward as Profesor X * Robin Aktin Downes as Abomination * Daran Norris as Beetle * Liam O'Brien as Red Skull * Jeffrey Combs as Leader * Cam Clarke as Mr. Fantastic, Daredevil * Jason Spisak as Human Torch * Erin Torphy as Invisible Woman * Wally Wingert as M.O.D.O.K. * Dee Bradley Baker as Dragon Man, Tiger Shark * Tom Kenny as Wizard * Dawn Oliveri as Pepper Potts * Scott Menville as Winter Soldier * Tom Kane as Magneto * Paul Dodson as Dr. Doom * Maria Canals-Barrera as She-Hulk * Khary Payton as Luke Cage * Loren Lester as Iron Fist * J.B. Blanc as Wrecker * Phil LaMarr as Thunderball * Dave Wittenberg as Piledriver * Jennifer Carpenter as Screaming Mini * Benjamin Diskin as Venom * Frank Welker as Odin * Billy West as H.E.R.B.I.E. * David Kaye as J.A.R.V.I.S. * * * * * * Category:Billy2009 Category:Marvel Comics Category:Video Games Category:Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games